the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghaunadar
Ghaunadaur (That Which Lurks, the Elder Eye, the Ancient One) Lesser Power of the Paraelemental Plane of Ooze, CE PORTFOLIO: Oozes, slimes, jellies, outcasts, ropers, rebels, all things subterranean ALIASES: Ghaunadar, Gormauth Souldrinker, Juiblex, the Elder Elemental God DOMAIN NAME: Paraelemental Plane of Ooze/The Cauldron of Slime SUPERIOR: None ALLIES: Bwimb (dead), Moander (dead) FOES: Deep Duerra, Eilistraee, Gargauth, Laduguer, Lolth, the Seldarine, Selvetarm, Vhaeraun, Malar, Blibdoolpoolp, the Blood Queen, Diinkarazan, Diirinka, Great Mother, Gzemnid, llsensine, Ilxendren, Laogzed, Maanzecorian (dead), Psilofyr SYMBOL: Purple circle, outlined with an inner ring of violet and an outer ring of black with a single black-rimmed, violet-on-mauve eye in the center of the circle or (older symbol) an inverted triangle of amber on a purple background, with amber lines inside of it forming an upside-down "Y" shape whose arms end by bisecting the sides of the triangle. WOR. ALIGN.: LN, N, CN, LE, NE, CE Ghaunadaur (GONE-ah-door) is a fell deity that has plagued the darkest reaches of the Realms since the dawn of time. That Which Lurks appears as an amorphous, dark purple blob with many tentacles. It is venerated by the largest slimes, oozes, slugs, and other crawling things-some of which are said to possess intelligence, albeit alien. Once all such beings worshiped Ghaunadaur, but it struck most of them mad in a fit of fury for some transgression-said by some to involve its failure to defeat Lolth shortly after her banishment from the Seldarine- and stole their intellects. As a result, many of its worshipers, and most of its power, ceased to exist. That Which Lurks and its giant roper servants have been venerated for eons by various creatures of the Underdark, particularly lone or subintelligent monsters and other outcasts (whom it occasionally aids, in return for adulation), as well as the few intelligent amorphs that remain. Evil beings seeking an alternative to established deities-including drow dissatisfied with the rule of Lolth-have also begun to worship That Which Lurks. Most humans find the worship of Ghaunadaur disgusting, but there are secret, subterranean altars and cults to the Elder Eye all over Tori], particularly in the older and more degenerate lands of the southern Sword Coast, Thay, and Kara-Tur. Although Ghaunadaur is a distinct entity unrelated to the tanar'ri lord Juiblex, the Faceless Lord, or the otherwise unnamed Elder Elemental God neither of the latter two powers is active in the Realms, and Ghaunadaur ha^ assumed both of their aspects within the crystal sphere of Realmspace. Gormauth Souldrinker may have once been the name of a separate power, but if so, it has long been totally subsumed by That Which Lurks. Some rumors hold that Ghaunadaur occasionally lurks on the Elemental Plane of Earth and the Paraelemental Plane of Smoke, while others place him in the Abyss. Ghaunadaur is unpredictable by human standards. It may aid worshipers who merely pay lip service to its rituals-even expending great power to grant permanent magical boons-but may also devour or maim them, without warning. Ghaunadaur enjoys watching the hunting and devouring activities of large horrible monsters and the suffering they cause. Ghaunadaur is silent and terrible when outside the Inner Planes, but old records tell of gibbering, bestial language spoken in the deity's great court of mingled mud and gelatin pools. Ghaunadaur only communicates telepathically with blunt and simple communications (for example, "Approve," No," "Not," "Slay," "Come to Me," "Go to picture of desired place," and so on). Ghaunadaur's Avatar (Fighter 27, Cleric 25, Mage 21) Ghaunadaur appears as a reddish-purple giant slug, but at will it can alter its form into an amorphous free-flowing shape like a jelly, rear up into a giant roper with up to 10 long purple tentacles, or appear as a sticky green substance that emerges from the ground. It favors spells from the chaos, combat, elemental, sun (reversed), thought, and war spheres and from the alteration and conjuration/summoning schools, as well as all elemental wizard spells. However, it can cast spells from any sphere or school. Elemental magic wielded by it always has the maximum possible effect. AC -1 (-3); MV 12; HP 205; THACO -6; #AT 10 Dmg 2d6 (corrosive touch) MR 50%; SZ G (26 feet long or in diameter) STR 24, DEX 19, CON 22, INT 18, Wis 18, CHA 7 Spells P: 11/11/10/10/9/8/4, W: 5/5/5/5/5/4/4/4/2 Saves PPDM 2, RSW 3, PP 4, BW 4, Sp 4 Special Att/Def; Ghaunadaur creeps along silently and can cloak itself at will in mauve or violet mists that eddy and flow, foiling attacks that require their target to be seen, including spells such as magic missile, and improve its Armor Class to the value given in parentheses above. The mists foil heat-related detections of all sorts but can be pierced by true seeing magic. Any being within Ghaunadaur's mists must succeed at a saving throw vs. breath weapon every round or be slowed (as by the spell) on the round that follows. The Elder Eye can emit its violet and mauve mists once every third round to maintain a continuous cloud surrounding it in a 5-foot radius. (However, the mists do not move with Ghaunadaur, who must keep emitting them to maintain them when it moves or there is significant air movement in its vicinity.) Once per turn it can jet thick purple mist, with the same effects, that extends the cloud outward to a 20-foot radius for 2 rounds. Immediately thereafter, however, the mists dissipate entirely and cannot be renewed until another round has passed- Ghaunadaur always has true seeing, even through its own mists. Once per day, Ghaunadaur can cause blindness in creatures that it desires to affect within a 20-foot radius. Targets must succeed at a saving throw vs. spell with a -3 penalty or be blinded. Their condition lasts until a dispel magic or remove curse is applied. (Rest and cure blindness or deafness spells do not suffice.) Ghaunadaur's normal attack is to lash out with four to six tentacles. Each tentacle can extend 30 feet and is studded with barbed hollow teeth. When a tentacle hits a target, it grips with Ghaunadaur's full strength. The target suffers 2d6 points of damage as corrosive fluids well out from its teeth, and the target's movement is halted. Victims are dragged 6 feet closer to Ghaunadaur each round but suffer no further damage until they reach Ghaunadaur's mouth. Ghaunadaur's saw-toothed maw does 3d4 points of damage to creatures dragged to it. Ghaunadaur never employs more than two tentacles against the same creature; the rest are held in reserve for her foes. The tentacles are AC 6 and have 14 hp each. Victims (and those who aid them) must make a successful Strength ability check to avoid being dragged toward Ghaunadaur. On any round in Inch the target's Strength roll equals or exceeds Ghaunadaur's, the target can try to tear free from the tentacle by making a successful Dexterity check. Tearing free does the target ld4+l points of further damage. Lost tentacles are reabsorbed by Ghaunadaur. Ghaunadaur is immune to all acids, drugs, and poisons. It can only be struck by +1 or better magical weapons. Other Manifestations Ghaunadaur frequently (compared to most powers) manifests to aid priests or worshipers who call on it and always in the same fashion. He can also be summoned by great and audacious evil. One to three rounds after a supplication (one to two if the worshiper has just drawn blood from another creature), a roiling purple mist appears that grows in size to a cloud 4 feet to 6 feet across. From the center of this cloud comes a 12-inch-diameter gold eye that opens its lids to bathe the favored creature in a fiery orange light. The light gradually fades to deep red, then a dark purple. The entire cloud darkens to black and shrinks away to nothingness. The process typically takes 8 rounds, and this manifestation grants the following aid to favored beings: a +6 bonus to the being's Strength ability score (with attendant attack and damage bonuses), double damage with every strike for ld8 rounds, and a one-time healing (which occurs in the first round of its gaze) of 3d4 points of damage. It also regenerates severed limbs, lost faculties, and permanently negates any diseases and/or poisons present in the creature. In the presence of an altar dedicated to its worship, Ghaunadaur can manifest its eye within the unholy object and create up to three tentacles emanating from the altar. Such tentacles have all the powers of Ghaunadaur's avatar's tentacles, and the eye has all the abilities described above as well as one of the following effects. (Roll ldl2 to determine the fate of each creature seeing the eye.) Roll Effect 1 Death (or catatonia*, at the DM's option) 2 Insanity* (gibbering, drooling feeblemindedness (as the feeble-mind spell) broken by periods of incoherent frantic activity) 3 Rage* (attack companions until all are disabled or have fallen- physical attacks only) 4 Fright and weakness* (50% instant Strength loss, with the probable attendant need to discard armor, large weapons, and heavy treasure) 5 Unconsciousness for ld4+l 2 turns. During this time the victim visibly ages 2dl2 years. 6-12 No effect (looked away in time) * = Curable by application of a remove curse by a 12th-level caster spell. The Church CLERGY: Clerics, crusaders, specialty priests CLERGY'S ALIGN.: CN, LE, NE, CE TURN UNDEAD: C: No, Cru: No, SP: No CMND. UNDEAD: C: Yes, Cru: No, SP: Yes Ghaunadaur occasionally acts through the appearance or presence of alkiliths, darktentacles, deadly puddings, gelatinous cubes, giant ropers (also known as ghauropers, they have 15 Hit Dice and many unique magical abilities), gibbering mouthers, ghaunadan, jellies, oozes, metalmasters, mephits (ooze), ropers, slimes, slithering trackers, slithermorphs, slugs, and storopers. He also shows his attention-for widely varying reasons- through the discovery of solitary mauve roses that drip blood from their thorns or amethysts, jasmals, purple luriyls, rosalines, Shou Lung amethysts, violines, or yanolite (ophealine) from the depths of which stares a single, baleful, golden eye. All clerics (including fighter/clerics), crusaders, and specialty priests of Ghaunadaur receive religion (drow), religion (elven), and reading/writing (drowic) as bonus nonweapon proficiencies. Ghaunadaur is little known on the surface ofToril except for a few small cults in large, decadent cities. Those who are aware of his existence recoil in horror from the foulness of the Elder Eye's evil. In the Underdark, Ghaunadaur is more widely known, particularly among the dark elves. While speaking the Elder Eye's name is a crime punishable by death in most cities dominated by priests of Lolth, most drow are at least tangentially aware of the existence of this rival of the Spider Queen. Any living creature-even oozes and jellies-may join the clergy of the Elder Eye, as Ghaunadaur values devotion over ability. All ghaunadan are considered as members of the clergy, as are many slithermorphs. Titles vary widely among Ghaunadaur's solid (nonamorphous) clergy, but examples include Loathsome Ooze, Spawn of the Pit, Eater of Wastes, Noxious Slime, Creeping Doom, and Amorphous Annihilator. Specialty priests or Ghaunadaur are known as amorphites and make up over 60% or the clergy. Clerics, fighter/clerics, and crusaders make up 12%, 8%, and 5% of the clergy, respectively, and the remainder includes a wide range of miscellaneous creatures who are not priests. Almost all (95%) of the solid clergy are male. Temples of Ghaunadaur are found throughout the Realms in surface cities such as Bezantur (where it is known as Juiblex), Calimport, Holldaybim (a drow city in the Forest of Mir), Waterdeep, and Westgate. In the Underdark in the cities of the drow, the Elder Eye's temples are found in strife-torn cities where the clergy of rival powers are weak-Eryndlyn, located in hidden caves beneath the High Moor, is riven by civil war between the faithful of Lolth, Ghaunadaur, Sel-vetarm, and Vhaeraun-or absent altogether-Llurth Dreier, a city of 400,000 dark elves and countless slimes, jellies, and oozes located under the Shaar, northwest of the Deep Realm of the dwarves, is ruled by the clergy of the Elder Eye. Ghaunadaur's temples are sometimes located in the wilds of the Underdark, far from the influence of cities led by the Spider Queen's priests. One such example, beyond the reach of the priests of Guallidurth but better known for having housed the Living Gem for many centuries, is located beneath Forest of Mir. Temples of the Elder Eye are typically lit by purple, mauve, and lavender rays of light, radiances, and drifting, eddying luminous mists. These temples are usually located underground, but sometimes can be found concealed in remote ruins. The walls are decorated with mosaics depicting beings of all races crawling in self-sacrifice to be eaten by vaguely squidlike creatures, each with 10 hairy tentacles. The devouring creatures (Ghaunadaur's long-unseen bodyguard ropers) are purple, violet, and mottled mauve in hue. Temples to the Eye always have well-polished floors, usually of porphyry, obsidian, red and black hornblende, or black marble. Where black and purple materials are not available, carpets and tapestries of those hues are used. The altar chamber sports ceiling support pillars of polished obsidian, malachite, or serpentine, graven with runes and symbols of Ghaunadaur. When possible, these pillars are imbued with magical effects created by priests of the Eye. (Ghaunadaur itself, if summoned with the proper prayers, endows these magical effects with permanency.) Pillar enchantments radiate magical fields of effect. These typically include magical unease and insecurity affecting all beings who do not worship Ghaunadaur. At least one pillar in each temple has a teleport rune, known only to its priests. If the rune is touched, the priest is transported to a prearranged sanctuary or a city location. Some of these runes are traps: If a command word is whispered, they go to a safe destination; if no word is uttered, they transport the activator instead into a monster lair or other dangerous area or discharge electricity or other baneful effects. Temples to Ghaunadaur typically have a pillar-flanked aisle leading to the altar in three ascending tiers. On the second tier is the altar, a dull, porous-looking, rusty black rectangular stone. On the first tier, surrounding it on the second, and hanging above the third are usually an assortment of gongs, chimes, drums, candelabra, and braziers. Dogma: All creatures have their place, and all are fit to wield power. Those who hunt weed out the weak and strengthen the stock of all. Those who rebel or who walk apart find new ways and try new things and do most to advance their races. Creatures of power best house the energy of life, which Ghaunadaur reveres and represents. The faithful of Ghaunadaur are to make sacrifices to the Eye, persuade others to sacrifice themselves to Ghaunadaur or in service of the Eye, further the knowledge and fear of Ghaunadaur, and in the end give themselves to Ghaunadaur in unresisting self-sacrifice. Priests of Ghaunadaur are to convert all beings that they can to worship Ghaunadaur. They must slay all clergy of other faiths, plundering their temples and holdings for wealth to better their own lot and to further the worship of Ghaunadaur. Day-to-Day Activities: Priests of Ghaunadaur must do whatever pleases Ghaunadaur best and serve the Eye absolutely. Priests of Ghaunadaur have simple duties: They are to ensure, by force or threat, that a ready supply of sacrifices reaches Ghaunadaur's altars. The god supplies them with spells and tentacle rods to ensure success in this. Most of all, Ghaunadaur delights in creatures that offer themselves to him without resistance (regardless of whether these sacrifices have been magically charmed or otherwise coerced by its clergy). Priests who can bring such offerings to the Eye's altars often are highly valued and favored by the god. Priests of Ghaunadaur are encouraged to become familiar with the use and manufacture of acids, poisons (including gases and incenses), and flaming oils of all sorts. (Temples and priestly abodes are typically well supplied with such weapons in a ready state.) Holy Days/Important Ceremonies: Ghaunadaur expects a prayer of adulation and praise, accompanied by a sacrifice, at least once per day. If live sacrifices cannot be procured that often, the Elder Eye accepts offerings of bones and food burned in oil. Braziers of perfumed incense are also burned. If a priest is unable to procure such offerings, the priest must pray while holding one hand in an open flame. The priest's hand must be covered with any magical oil or potion. (Oils or potions of fire resistance are instantly converted to lamp oil, with the appropriate results.) If the prayer is accepted (55% chance), the hand is healed of any damage it sustains immediately after sustaining it. In any place of worship to Ghaunadaur, all cloth furnishings and garments worn by priests are to be of hues pleasing to Ghaunadaur's eye. Acceptable colors are copper, amber, flame-orange, russet, gold, dark red, plum, purple, amethyst, violet, heliotrope, mauve, lilac, lavender, black, and silver. Smoke and flame are to be a part of all sacrifices to Ghaunadaur. No creature should speak out against the will of Ghaunadaur in the presence of the Eye, its avatar, or its manifestation. If such defiance occurs, a sacrifice of appeasement must be performed (preferably involving the creature who defied the Elder Eye). Major Centers of Worship: In the South, deep beneath the heart of Sarenestar (also known as the Forest of Mir) is a place of great power sacred to Ghaunadaur. This ancient subterranean site was discovered by Clan Hune of Ilythiir prior to the Fourth Crown War. Following their discovery, the dark elves built a great temple around a massive pit in which dwelt a monstrous creature of evil placed there by the Elder Eye. When the temple, known as the Elder Orb of Ooze, was completed, the leaders of Clan Hune sought to draw on Ghaunadaur's power in preparation for the coming conflict with Keltormir. The inscrutable Elder Elemental God was displeased, however, and it lashed out of the fools who dared call on its name by causing countless oozes, slimes, jellies, and other horrid monsters to erupt from the pit and attack everything they encountered. Many of Clan Hune's leaders were destroyed, and the temple was abandoned shortly thereafter. Although its location has been long-since forgotten, the ruined temple still exists today, its defenses still active. Ghaunadaur assuredly inflicts his wrath on any solid foolish enough to profane his place of power, and some believe that fate of the wizard Shond Tharovin was sealed when the would-be tyrant removed the Living Gem from the temple. In the North, the Elder Eye's place of greatest power was the Pit of Ghaunadaur, located deep beneath Mount Waterdeep. Several years after her birth in the Year of the Awakening Wyrm (767 DR), Qilue Veladorn, Chosen of Mystra and Eilistraee, led a handful of her dark elven playmates from their tiny, now-vanished settlement of Buiyrandyn in an assault on the Pit of Ghaunadaur. After destroying an avatar of Ghaunadaur resident therein and causing its minions to flee or be destroyed, the Chosen of Eilistraee (as the dark elven children were collectively known) sealed the downward fissures and tunnels in the temple by which Ghaunadaur's surviving minions had fled and caused a rockfall that filled what was left of the Pit of Ghaunadaur. After centuries of patrolling the passages around the Pit, the Chosen built a temple of Eilistraee, which they named the Promenade, atop the long-sealed Pit. That Which Lurks has never accepted the loss of its place of power in what is now the third level of Undermountain north and east of the subterranean city of Skullport, and its minions have remained active in the region. For several years, a circle of ghaunadan based in a small temple to the Elder Eye in a hidden cellar beneath a warehouse in Dock Ward have been active in Waterdeep and Halastar's Halls. In the Year of the Banner (1368 DR), Ghaunadaur's cultists-12 ghaunadan commanders and approximately 50 semi-intelligent slimes and oozes - began a full-scale assault on the Promenade from the northern and eastern caverns that lasted several months. While the Chosen of Eilistraee ultimately prevailed-thanks in part to the assistance of Qilue's sister, Laeral Silverhand-and drove off their foes, the followers of Ghaunadaur were not destroyed, and the cult continues to rebuild its strength in preparation for another assault. Affiliated Orders: The Fanatics of the Overflowing Pit were an elite order of dark elven crusaders of Ghaunadaur in ancient Ilythiir-the moon and dark elf domains in the woods south of the Lake of Steam in the forests that once covered the Shaar-who waged endless war on the clergies of rival faiths. While Ilythiir fell over ten thousand years ago with the Seldarine-mandated Descent of the Drow, it is believed that the order survives in some form in the city of Llurth Dreier underneath the Shaar. Priestly Vestments: As listed above, the vestments of all priests of Ghaunadaur must be of hues pleasing to the Elder Eye. Typical raiment includes a full-length robe with voluminous sleeves, a dark tabard emblazoned with the symbol of the Elder Eye, and a gleaming, silver skull cap. All priests wear their hair long and unbound, but beards and mustaches are not permitted. The holy symbol of the faith is a sphere of black obsidian at least 3 inches in diameter, which is sometimes worn on a chain around the neck. Such spheres are often eveloped in a nimbus of mauve-hued continual faerie fire. Adventuring Garb: When adventuring, Ghaunadaur's clergy employ whatever weapons, armor, or equipment is most appropriate to the task at hand. Most priests are careful to always wear hues pleasing to the Elder Eye, however, just in case it is observing their performance, even going so far as to tint their armor and weapons. Tentacle Rods Tentacle Rods Any Lesser Rod: XP Value: 3,000 GP Value: 15,000 Any Greater Rod: XP Value: 5,000 GP Value: 20,000 Master Rod: XP Value: 7,500 GP Value: 25,000 The favored weapons of drow priests of Ghaunadaur are tentacle rods. The construction of these fell items is a secret held by drow who worship the Elder Eye, but it apparently involves animate object, enchant an item, permanency, and some sort of monster summoning. Tentacie rods come in an assortment of types, but all are 2-foot-long, dark rods with a thickened handgrip at one end and three, six, or seven 8-foot-long tentacles at the other. These lifelike arms reach and writhe of their own accord when the rod is used as a flail. The color of the tentacles denotes the type of tentacle rod. These rods function in the hands of priests of any evil alignment, and then only if a specially enchanted ring of tentacle rod control is worn as well. Such a ring can control any tentacle rod of the type to which it is linked. If a ring of tentacle rod control is not worn, a tentacle rod exhibits none of its special powers and functions only as a magical horseman's flail doing ld4+1 points of damage; it has no attack or damage bonuses but still radiates a dweomer. No saving throws are allowed against the special effects of these weapons. All tentacle rod sale values assume that a ring of tentacle rod control for the same type of tentacle rod is included; otherwise, deduct 75% of the given price. Lesser Tentacle Rod Lesser tentacie rods are 2-foot-long dark rods with a thickened handgrip at one end. They have three 8-foot-long tentacles, all of a single color. Purple: When wielded in an attack, each arm attacks the same target individually at THACO 13, inflicting 3 points of damage on a successful attack. If all three arms strike the target in a round, the victim suffers double damage (18 points) and is slowed for 9 rounds (as by a slow spell). If struck by all three arms again during the slowed period, the victim is slowed for 9 rounds after the latest strike. In other words, the duration the victim is slowed is not cumulatively extended by each triple strike. This rod's ring of tentacle rod control is made of rune-carved hematite (material value 500 gp). Red or Russet: This tentacle rod inflicts the same damage on a successful attack as a purple lesser tentacie rod, but its successful triple strike inflicts total weakness in the victim's right or left arm, whichever takes the brunt of the attack. (Determine by situation or randomly.) The limb cannot be lifted or used to strike, grasp, or carry things for 9 rounds. This rod's ring of tentacle rod control is made of rune-carved rhodochrosite (material value 500 gp). Yellow: This tentacle rod inflicts the same damage on a successful attack as a purple lesser tentacle rod, but its successful triple strike dazes a victim for 9 rounds. Being dazed costs the victim a -1 penalty on attack rolls and prevents the concentration necessary for spellcasting, though magical items can be wielded and command words spoken. This rod's ring of tentacle rod controi is made of rune-carved lapis lazuli (material value 500 gp). Greater Tentacie Rod Greater tentacle rods are 2-foot-long dark rods with a thickened handgrip at one end. They have six 8-foot-long tentacles, all of a single color. Amber: When wielded in an attack, each arm attacks individually at THAC0 7, inflicting 6 points of damage on a successful attack. The six arms can attack up to three different targets so long as sufficient targets are within 10 feet. If three arms strike the same target in a round, the victim is numbed and strikes at a-4 attack penalty for the next 3 rounds. If all six arms hit a single target, the victim is soul-burned, bursting into flame for 1 round and suffering 4d4 points of damage, ld6 of which is a permanent loss of hit points. All worn or carried items of a soul-bumed victim must succeed at an item saving throw vs. magical fire or be destroyed. This rod's ring of tentacle rod control is made of carved ruby set with a cabochon-cut piece of amber (material value 12,200 gp). Black: This tentacle rod inflicts the same damage on a successful attack as an amber greater tentacle rod, but if all six arms strike a single target, that victim is soul-chilled, suffering 6d6 points of internal cold damage, ld8 of which is permanent. The victim is also slowed (as if by a slow spell) for 6 rounds. This rod's ring of tentacle rod control is made of obsidian set with a black opal (material value 2,500 gp). Jade: This tentacie rod inflicts the same damage on a successful attack as an amber greater tentacle rod, but if all six arms strike a single target, that victim is feebleminded (as the spell). Its ring of tentacle rod control is made of jade set with a diamond (material value 5,500 gp). Violet: When wielded in an attack, each arm attacks individually at THAC0 7, inflicting 6 points of damage on a successful attack. The six arms can attack up to three different targets so long as sufficient targets are within 10 feet. If three arms strike the same target in a round, the victim is blinded and attacks at a -4 penalty for the next 3 rounds. If all six arms hit a single target, that victim is blinded for 6 rounds and loses 1 point of Dexterity for ld4+1 years. A properly worded limited wish or a restoration restores this loss (though this is not the normal function of a restoration spell), but a heal, regeneration, dispel magic, or remove curse does not. This rod's ring of tentacle rod control is made of amber set with an amethyst (material value 2,500 gp). Master Tentacie Rod These extremely rare items have seven multicolored tentacles, one of each hue of the other types of tentacle rods. The arms attack at THACO 4, inflicting 10 points of damage each on a successful strike. They may be directed at multiple targets within 15 feet of the caster, extending with lightning speed to 16 feet in length and retracting an instant after striking. If three arms strike a target in a round, the victim is robbed of ld4 senses for the next 6 rounds. If all seven arms hit a single target, that victim is simultaneously affected by any two six-arm effects of a greater tentacie rod chosen by the rod wielder. This rod's ring of tentacle rod control is made of carved malachite set with a star sapphire (material value 6,500 gp.) Amorphites Specialty Priests (Amorphites) REQUIREMENTS: Wisdom 9 PRIME REQ.: Wisdom ALIGNMENT: LE, NE, CE WEAPONS: Any ARMOR: Any MAJOR SPHERES: All, animal, chaos (nonlawful amorphites only), combat, elemental, guardian, healing, necromantic, sun (reversed only) MINOR SPHERES: Charm, creation, divination, numbers, protection, summoning, weather MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as clerics REQ. PROFS: Survival (Underdark) BONUS PROFS: Blind-fighting * Amorphites may be of any race capable of becoming a priest. Most amorphites are male dark elves. Except for a minuscule minority of other races, humans comprise the remainder. * Amorphites are not allowed to multiclass. * Amorphites are immune to diseases, even magically induced ones. * At 3rd level, amorphites are immune to all poisons. * At 3rd level, amorphites can resist the effects of acids, corrosives, and caustic substances once per day, for 1 round per level. Mild corrosives cannot harm the priest at all, although they can still damage his gear. More intense acids and corrosives (black dragon breath, Melf's acid arrow, and the natural attacks of various puddings, oozes, slimes, and jellies) inflict only half the normal damage. If the attack requires a saving throw, the priest gains a +3 bonus, sustaining half damage with a failed saving throw or one-quarter damage with a successful saving throw. * At 5th level, amorphites are immune to all acids and corrosive fluids and substances. * At 5th level, amorphites can cast mists of Gnaunadaur (as the 3rd-level priest spell) or Evard's black tentacles (as the 4th-level wizard spell) once per day. * At 7th level, amorphites can protect themselves from the attacks of any of the various amorphous monsters, including slimes, jellies, oozes, puddings, cubes, and slithering trackers, once per day. An amorphous creature is any monster that has an amorphous or fluid body, attacks through acids or secretions of some kind, and is a native of the Prime Material Plane. The priest is guarded by a protective barrier that amorphous creatures will not touch, and the natural attacks (including ranged attacks) of such monsters automatically fail. If the priest makes an attack against an amorphous creature or if he forces the barrier surrounding him against the monster, the protection immediately ceases. * At 10th level, amorphites are immune to breath weapons. * At 13th level, amorphites can cast amorphous form or elder eye (as the 5th-level priest spells) once per day. * At 13th level, amorphites are immune to all spells from the school or sphere of elemental magic, as well as all related magical effects. * At 15th level, amorphites can cast wall of tentacles (as the 7th-level priest spell) or acid storm (as the 7th-level wizard spell) once per day. Ghaunadauran Spells 3rd Level Mists of Ghaunadaur (Pr 3; Conjuration/Summoning) Sphere: Elemental Air Range: 0 Components: V, S Duration: 1 round/level to a 1 turn maximum Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: The spellcaster Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, the caster can cloak himself or herself in mauve or violet mists that eddy and flow giving him or her effective invisibility, foiling attacks for which one must see the target (including spells such as magic missile), and thwarting infravision and heat-related detecting abilities. The spellcaster also receives a +2 Armor Class bonus. The mists can be pierced by true seeing. The caster's vision is unhindered by the enveloping mists of Ghaunadaur. 5th Level Amorphous Form (Pr 5; Alteration) Sphere: Animal Range: 0 Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 turn/level Casting Time; 1 round Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: None By means of this spell, the spellcaster can assume the form of an deadly pudding, ooze, slime, jelly, or roper. Like a polymorph self (the 4th-level wizard spell), this spell grants the spellcaster the form, physical mode of locomotion, and mode of breathing of the selected creature. No system shock roll is required. Unlike a polymorph self spell, this spell also gives the new form's other abilities (attack, magic, special movement, etc.), with the exception of the ability of those creatures who can split into multiple forms (voluntarily or involuntarily) and attack. Situations that would normally cause the caster to split up do so, but the multiple shapes only rejoin the next round into one form. Also, the caster cannot assume a different form than the form selected when the spell is cast at any time except to resume his original form, which immediately ends the spell. The type of form that can be assumed depends on the level of the caster; of course a caster can choose a lesser form if desired. Available forms include: Caster Level Form 9-10 gray ooze, crystal ooze, gelatinous cube 11-12 mustard jelly, ochre jelly, slithering tracker 13-14 deadly pudding (black, white, dun, or brown) 15+ roper When amorphous form is cast, the caster's equipment, if any, melds into the new form. (In particularly challenging campaigns, the DM may allow protective devices, such as rings of protection, to continue operating effectively.) The caster retains all mental abilities, hut she or he cannot cast spells or use psionic abilities derived from the psionicist class. A caster not used to a new form might be penalized at the DM's option (for example, a -2 penalty to attack rolls) until she or he practices sufficiently to master it. Employing this spell does not run the risk of the priest changing personality and/or mentality. However, there is a 1% noncumulative chance per use of this spell that the spellcaster is permanently transformed into a ghau-nadan (with attendant loss of priest abilities) when this spell expires. The material component of this spell is a vial of ichor/fluid from the kind of amorph into which the priest wishes to transform. Elder Eye (Pr 5; Abjuration) Sphere: Necromantic Range: 0 Components: v,s Duration: 7 rounds Casting Time: 1 round Area of Effect: The caster Saving Throw: Neg. When this spell is cast, one of the caster's eyes is transformed into a glowing golden orb of evil for 7 rounds. Each round, the caster may balefully glare at a single living creature within 20 feet with the eider eye. If the creature fails its saving throw vs. spell with a -3 penalty, a magical blindness results that persists until a remove curse or cure blindness or deafness spell cast by a 9th-level caster is applied. The caster can cast spells or engage in combat in addition to the effect. The caster's gaze can be reflected back on himself or herself by spells or magical effects that do so. There is a 1 % noncumulative chance per use of the this spell that the caster's eyeball is permanently blinded when the elder eye of Ghaunadaur expires. In such circumstances, nothing short of a heal or regenerate restores the caster's sight in the affected eye. 7th Level Wall of Tentacles (Pr 7; Conjuration/Summoning) Sphere: Elemental Earth Range: 0 Components: V, S, M Duration: 1 day/level Casting Time: 1 round Area of Effect: Wall-shaped area (freestanding, if desired), 6 inches thick, and with a surface area on one side of up to 10 square feet/level Saving Throw: Special This spell enables the caster to create a special sort of quasiliving elemental barrier. On the safe side (the inner side), it appears as a shadowed section of wall. On the outside, it initially appears as rough, purple-brown stone. The caster and priests of the same faith can move freely through the wall as though it does not exist. If any other creature (except when in physical contact with a living, mobile priest ofGhaunadaur) touches this plain wall, four tentacles emerge to grasp the being and begin a loud hissing and champing noise to alert the clergy to the presence of an intruder. The wall can extrude 20 16-foot-long tentacles and two beaks. These shift about its surface but can make only four attacks per round on any single opponent. Only the tentacles attack initially; the beaks are saved for a second stage of continued attack or resistance (see below). Each tentacle strike inflicts physical damage and forces the victim to succeed at a saving throw vs. spell or be magically held (similar to a hold person spell). Affected beings get a saving throw to break free of the hold effect (only one saving throw, regardless of how many tentacle strikes are suffered). While held, victims are attacked by other tentacles at a +2 attack bonus and dragged -feet closer to the wall per round. Severing a tentacle automatically break its hold. A tentacle can be severed by causing it more than 12 points r damage in a single round, which causes it to vanish. The wall of tentacles has the following statistics; Wall of Tentacles: AC-2; MV 0; HD 10; hp 200 (special to the spell); THACO 11; #AT 22 (maximum of 4 16' tentacles and two beaks per target); Dmg ld20 (x20 tentacles) and IdIO (x2 bites); SA poison bite, hold ability of tentacles; SD darkness 15' radius, immunity to nonmagical weapon attack and to all spells dispel magic (inflicts 50 points of damage), disintegrate (inflicts 100 points of damage), or symbol of persuasion (allows all beings of the same alignment as the caster-and others whom they escort, while touching- to pass through the wall unharmed); SZ H-G (140 square feet minimum); ML fearless (20); Int non (0); AL N. The poison of the beaks is debilitative; it takes effect in 2d4 rounds and reduces all of a character's ability scores by half during its duration. All appropriate adjustments to attack rolls, damage, Armor Class, and so on, from the lowered ability scores are applied during the course of the illness. Furthermore, the character moves at one-half his or her normal movement rate and cannot heal by normal or magical means until the poison is neutralized or the duration of the debilitation elapses. The poison's effects last until neutralise poison ends them or until 3d4 days have passed. If the wall is attacked by any spell or spell-like effect or is reduced to 99 or fewer hit points, it creates darkness, 15' radius outward from its outside surface and bites any victims it can reach. The material component of this spell is any sort of snake, living or dead, and the beak from an octopus or any avian. Category:Lesser deities